


Under Control

by brightpyrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightpyrite/pseuds/brightpyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were simplistic enough to agree upon, some days. Sam certainly hopes so, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

**Author's Note:**

> something short, haha. might stretch upon this, I don't know. Enjoy!

Castiel sighs onto Sam's chest, a low exhale that's essentially not required of angels.  
"I'm not sure how long we can keep this," he admits slowly and quietly, his voice with a deliberate rasp. Long fingers find themselves entangled with the angel's own.

"I know," Sam replies simply and nothing else.

The arm around Castiel tightens comfortably, and he begins to nod off like that, all tangled. Except not really, as Sam is awake, and fascinated with Castiel's flesh- not his vessel, his very own. 

It's heated and flushed, and so very _alive_.  
The disheveled dark hair even seems rather interesting, and he finds himself running his hands through the mess in a slow and steady fashion, eventually withdrawing to trace them upon Castiel.

They don't speak, just listen to each other's breathing until dawn eventually arrives. But it doesn't, not for the moment, no not at all.

They spend the rest of the night pressing easy kisses upon each other. And it's funny, because, the only indication of time- minutes, _hours_ \- passing is the light beginning to stream through the thin plastic blinds that separated them, and the world, momentarily.


End file.
